


Grown Fonder

by TracedInAir



Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: BUT THEY MARRIED NOW, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining, THAT'S HER WIFE, This Fanfiction is proudly brought to you by toothpaste and insulin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like trust me there is DEFINITELY still pining, temporarily, the pining isn't as bad cause they're used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Short vignettes of Akko and Diana's relationship, as told through a series of video calls while Akko is on tour.Or: Akko is a troll and you'd really think Diana would be used to it by now.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868368
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Grown Fonder

The ringing stopped, and Diana’s heart fluttered as the call screen gave way to an image of her wi-

The screen was completely dominated by a very zoomed in Alcor plush.

“Akko.” Diana’s voice was firm.

“Diana, oh thank heavens you’ve finally arrived!” Akko’s voice came from off-screen, and the Alcor plush jiggled as she shook it in time with her words. “You have to help, I’ve been turned into a crow!”

“We are _not_ doing this again.” Diana folded her arms.

“Please, Diana, you’re the only one who can save me from this curse!” Alcor tilted, pointed so he was looking down sadly.

“Hmm, then I’m afraid you’ll simply have to be stuck that way forever,” Diana said.

“Nooo!” Akko wailed, shaking Alcor and pushing him somehow closer to the camera. “Will you still love me, even if I am forever turned into a crow?”

“Probably not.” Diana smiled wickedly.

Alcor leapt up in shock, revealing Akko’s arm behind him for half a second before he landed. “I would still love you if you were turned into a crow!”

“I’m afraid that unlike you, I’m far too skilled and cautious to allow such a thing to happen to me,” Diana said drily.

Akko gasped, “I come to you in my darkest hour, and here you are bullying me again! It’s just like when we first met.”

“Truly, nothing has changed,” Diana commented. “Aside from the fact that you’re now a crow.”

“I can’t think of anything else major that happened in that time,” Akko teased, twisting Alcor so that her hand appeared for a moment, wedding ring flashing.

“Now I think of it, I might prefer you as a crow,” Diana said.

“How can you say that?” Akko clasped Alcor’s wing in front of his heart.

“Crows are magnificent creatures, very intelligent,” she heard an indignant huff from Akko. “I imagine I would get quite used to seeing you perched up in the office, rather than gallivanting away on tour every other month.”

“I can’t believe you used the word _gallivanting,”_ Akko teased.

“And a well-trained crow always comes when it is called,” Diana added.

“Well I always co-”

“Akko.” Diana’s voice sharpened dangerously.

“All I’m saying. Things you’d miss out on if I was stuck as a crow.” Akko wiggled the Alcor plush.

“We are not having this conversation while you pretend to be a plush toy,” Diana deadpanned.

“Fair,” Akko responded, still giggling a little. “But have I changed your mind on leaving me stuck as a crow for all eternity?”

“Perhaps,” Diana smiled despite herself.

“Then free me of this curse!” Alcor hopped up and down in front of the screen.

Diana rolled her eyes, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the camera.

Immediately, Alcor vanished and was replaced by a smiling Akko.

“Oh wonderful princess, you saved me!” Akko bowed before the camera. “How can I ever repay you?”

“The only repayment I ask is that you be more careful in future, I would hate to see you turned into a crow again,” Diana feigned sincerity.

“No promises.” Akko grinned.

* * *

Diana sat in comfortable silence, leafing through a book. She occasionally heard beeps and muttered curses from her crystal ball, as Akko struggled with a game on her Switch. She reached the end of her chapter, and turned to the crystal. “I’m sorry I haven’t been the best conversationalist this evening.”

Akko took a second to realise Diana had spoken to her, before muting her game and placing the console in her lap. “It’s fine,” Akko said, “I do enjoy being here with you, y’know?”

“It’s just that nothing particularly interesting has happened around here while you’ve been away,” Diana said wistfully. “Oh, I might be going to lunch with Jasminka tomorrow, if I don’t overrun with anything.”

“That sounds great, say hi from me!” Akko flashed a smile.

“I will.” Diana smiled back. The silence returned once again.

“You know you don’t have to always be the most exciting ‘conversationalist’ in the world.” Akko tapped the crystal, smiling knowingly at her.

“I know, but we don’t often get the chance to talk while you’re on tour, and I worry that I’m wasting it,” Diana said.

“Diana,” Akko said with a gentle look at the screen, “I love you, remember? That means I love spending time with you, even if it’s just us hanging out and doing our own thing. Would you rather be reading without me here?”

“Of course not,” Diana said immediately.

“And I’d rather have you here while I try to beat this stupid damn level.” Akko grinned. “Now stop overthinking and just enjoy yourself.”

“You do realise that asking me to stop overthinking is an exercise in futility?” Diana smiled.

“I gave up on that battle long ago,” Akko said good-naturedly, “just like I got you to give up on teaching me table manners.”

Diana’s eyes narrowed. “So that _was_ deliberate.”

Akko froze like a deer in the headlights. “Oh hey, would you look at the time, it’s like 1 am here in Zurich, gotta go!”

“Atsuko Kagari don’t you _dare.”_

The line clicked off.

Half a second later, Akko rejoined the call.

“Kidding, kidding, don’t kill me!”

“No promises.” Diana glared.

* * *

Akko slumped onto her hotel bed, still dressed in most of her stage costume. She turned the crystal to face her. “That was _exhausting.”_

Diana hummed in sympathy. Akko interviewed well, but she’d still never really got used to them in any sense. And a night with four interviews, split before and after her big debut headlining show in Indonesia? It was a lot. “At least you have tomorrow off,” Diana started, before her breath hitched.

Akko stretched, arching her back and pushing her chest off the bed. A satisfied whine escaped her lips, as her costume slipped a little further, revealing creamy shoulders and just a bit more cleavage.

Akko turned back to the camera in confusion. “Hey Diana? You were saying something?”

“…You are _so_ hot, do you have any comprehension,” Diana whispered.

Akko giggled. “Seriously? A little stretch and a whine is all it takes to get you going, huh?” She stretched again, enjoying the luxury just a little too much.

“If you keep that up I _will_ book a flight to Jakarta,” Diana’s voice was husky.

“You say that like it’s a threat,” Akko shot back.

“Maybe it is." Diana's eyes gleamed viciously. "Would you like to, perhaps…” Diana’s face flushed as she gestured vaguely.

Akko picked up on her meaning anyway. “Way too tired from today, sorry,” she laughed. “Tomorrow?”

“So you thought it would be amusing to tease me?” Diana said, feigning a hurt look.

“It wasn’t on purpose, I just stretched after a long day.” Akko raised her hands to defend herself. “Look, why don’t you go get yourself a glass of water.”

“I fail to see what that has to do with-”

“Since you’re so _thirsty.”_ Akko winked.

“I am going to kill you.”

* * *

“Do you ever… wish I was around more?” Akko asked one day, unusually quiet and pensive.

Diana looked at the screen, at the concern on Akko’s face, the way she nibbled at her lip in worry. “Of course I do, but I understand why you’re not,” she answered.

“I just feel bad,” Akko said. “It’s like, you’re back in England, saving people’s lives every day, and I’m out wherever doing silly shows.”

“Your shows aren’t silly, Akko,” Diana said.

“Excuse you, I put _a lot_ of effort into making my shows silly.” Akko grinned.

Diana sighed, a smile on her lips. “You know what I meant.”

“I know.” Akko’s worry clearly hadn’t gone.

“You love what you’re doing, Akko,” Diana said. “Take it from someone who loves you more than anything else in this world, I can see how happy it makes you. The way you shine like a star after every show, every time you see a little girl looking up at your magic in wonder. It means the world to you, and I wouldn’t take it away from you for anything.”

“But you miss me so much," Akko said. "And I miss you too!” she added quickly.

“I do. I miss you so much it hurts,” Diana said quietly, “but if anything, it only makes it all the sweeter when I get to see you again.”

“But you’d rather I was there all the time,” Akko said.

“Of course. And I’d rather that every day felt like a pleasantly warm Spring afternoon. I’d rather every book I read was as good as Wuthering Heights. I’d rather every workday was a relaxing experience where I help a few polite patients with easily treatable maladies.” Diana sighed wistfully. “Life can’t be perfect, Akko. And I would never want to try and make mine more so by making yours less.”

“How could my life be anything less than perfect with you in it?” Akko asked, tears falling gently down her smiling cheeks.

“You’re going to make me cry, too.” Diana wiped at her eyes with her hand.

“I love you so much,” Akko whispered.

“And I love you, my shining star,” Diana breathed back. “If you truly wish to spend less time on tour, that is your decision to make. But don’t make that decision because you think it would make me happier. Nothing makes me happier than seeing joy in the heart of the woman I love.”

“Well then you should expect to be happy for the rest of your life,” Akko said.

“I already do.” Diana held up her hand, wedding ring glinting in front of the camera.

* * *

Diana checked the clock one last time, quickly donning her jacket. The driver should be here any minute. She was so close. Only a few hours remained between her and the reunion she’d been craving since the moment Akko had left.

She checked her phone again, skimming through her message history just to be sure.

_Akko (3:30 am): On my way to the airport now!_

_Akko (5:54 am): Taking off. Goodbye Taipei, Frankfurt here I come!_

_Akko (4:37 pm): Those things are so hard to sleep in you have no idea!_

_Akko (6:25 pm): In the check-in queue now, so excited!_

And the latest:

_Akko (6:58 pm): About to take off, see you when I land! Love you!_

The flight would take around two and a half hours, and it was an hour’s drive from Cavendish Manor to Gatwick Airport. Akko would laugh if she knew she was heading out over an hour early, but the thought of traffic causing her to be even a second late was too much to bear.

The doorbell rang. “Your driver is here, Milady,” Anna informed her. She seemed like she was hiding a laugh, as if seeing Diana so excited for her wife’s return was _that_ surprising.

Diana hurried down to the front door, maintaining the bare minimum of her usual decorum. She flung the door open, casting her eyes around for her driver’s car.

And was interrupted by a peck on her lips.

Diana fell backwards, landing on the ground in shock as Akko stood before her, an excited grin on her face. “Surprise!”

“I- you- what-” Diana’s mouth flapped uselessly.

“I sent you fake updates so I could surprise you, and it worked!” Akko leapt in celebration.

“Why would you do that!?” Diana demanded, heat rising to her cheeks as she returned to her feet.

“More like why did I know that you’d be leaving an hour early, and have to time perfectly around that,” Akko said with a knowing grin.

Diana folded her arms. “I was simply… excited to see you again.”

“Is that why you’re crossing your arms and huffing at me?” Akko asked impishly, pulling Diana’s stiff frame closer and kissing her cheek.

“I cannot believe you.” Diana sighed, feeling her resolve soften in the face of such an overwhelming assault.

“You totally can.” Akko grinned.

“I can,” Diana agreed, and leaned in for another kiss. “But don’t you dare do this again.”

“No promises.” Akko smiled, meeting Diana’s lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Wolfhunter for being the inspiration to at least half of these.
> 
> And thank you for reading! Let me know which bit made you the softest, and why it was Diana calling Akko her "shining star."


End file.
